Ancestry Version Deux
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: After Naraku’s defeat, Miroku and Sango want to change his castle into a shrine. Fluff ensues, and what’s up with the name of the shrine.?.. It sounds really familiar, and a line of ancestry is shown. [M.S] [I.Ka] [Revamped.]
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** After Naraku's defeat, Miroku and Sango want to change his castle into a shrine. Fluff ensues, and what's up with the name of the shrine.?.. It sounds really familiar, and a line of ancestry is shown. M.S I.Ka

**Author's Notes: **Well, here I am with another story Laura and I wrote. This is nice, maybe a little pointless, but if you want some sweet-ness, here's the place!

**EDIT:** A lot, I repeat, A LOT of detail has been added to this story. Also, the grammar has been helped A LOT. I'll admit, there is still probably a lot of mistakes, but hopefully it's much easier to read. And **PLEASE**, if there is a side note (EX: a number in parenthesis next to a word) _**PLEASE**_ scroll down to the very bottom so that you can know what I/we meant by that.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Inuyasha. Must we say this? It's so depressing.

**Key:**  
Laura played…

Miroku  
Kagome  
Mama  
Souta  
Gramps  
(She really took a load)

Liz (me) played…  
Sango  
Inuyasha  
Kaede

**Ancestry**

Ancestry Chapter One

Sweet songbirds chirped for the first time in ages, no longer fearing the evil half-demon Naraku that had recently been expelled from the area. The trees, it seemed, were relieved at the sun that had also started to shine again, the dark storm clouds long gone. Kagome watched the butterflies flutter peacefully from one brightly-coloured flower to the next, fighting back the temptation to stop and smell the roses, as the saying goes. She didn't want to get left behind, after all, and it seemed the rest of the group was more eager to see the inside of the massive estate.

"This is a beautiful place," Miroku said as he inspected Naraku's castle. "I could _live_ here!" He ran his calloused fingers over the finely smoothed wood framing, careful not to poke any holes in the rice paper.

"Be my guest," Sango replied, looking around the place. "You have great taste, Miroku," she added. Walking around the rooms, she almost felt bad about tracking mud across the tatami mats that seemed brand new. Almost.

"Well, you could live her as well, Sango." Miroku turned to grin at her, only slightly perverse.

Sango smiled. "Sure. And we'll have five children—twin boys and three girls. And I'll grow a flower garden and mend socks all my life," Sango ranted, quite more sarcastic than necessary.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The romantic tension was unbearable. He wanted to go hid in a mud hole just to secure some of his testosterone from the sappiness seeping out from the two.

"Well, since neither of us have any place to go… Maybe... this could be a shrine—a place of happiness instead of a place of fear." Miroku like the idea of becoming a Shinto Priest.

"Sure," Sango said again. "Sure." Despite her better judgement, Sango actually kind of liked the idea of living in such a lavish place.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes again. "Geez," he mumbled.

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome screeched. She quickly turned to face Miroku, ushering words of encouragement. "That's a great idea Miroku, I live in a shrine back home," said Kagome.

"You do Kagome?" Sango asked. "Is it fun?" Sango felt bad, because she thought she was supposed to know that Kagome resided in a shrine. Had it slipped her mind?

"It's a lot work. I mean, sweeping and cleaning—things like that. And then taking care of the plants…watering them and everything. It's just a whole bunch of work, really."

Sango sighed. She knew Miroku wasn't going to do any of that. A quick vision flashed through Sango's mind … She was happily hauling water buckets from the near-by well and spending hours watering flowers and other plants, little children's feet padding through the dampened soil… and she shuddered at the thought.

_But … really … would it be that bad?_ Sango forcefully quelled the thought.

"Better get started," Inuyasha muttered, looking around the cryptic palace. "I think you guys might want some windows, too." He eyed the boarded up windows—light from the cheerful sun was trying so hard to work its way through the cracks in the boards, but it failed to reach very far.

Kagome looked around. "There are windows, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "I mean ones _not_ boarded over."

"Well, we can take the boards down," said Miroku. "It might be fun fixing the place up, you know? A new project now that the Shikon no Tama is restored."

Inuyasha grinned. "I'd be happy to help with that. Tearing things apart is my specialty."

"I think they'd look better intact," Kagome pointed out.

"Kagome, I'm not going to break the windows. I'm just going to remove the boards covering them," Inuyasha explained. He was a little short tempered at the moment and just wanted something to do to help get rid of some of the adrenalin—he was still pumped up, even after the long battle.

Miroku ignored the two bickering, going back into dream land. "I could really become a priest, and Sango—you could be a miko, a Shinto priestess," he said in a planning voice. Now that his wind tunnel had healed, it seemed so much easier planning for the future.

"Don't even think about it Miroku," Sango warned.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"Because I will _not_, I repeat _**not**_, become a priestess."

"Why? It would be perfect."

"Because I'm a _demon exterminator_, not a religious person," Sango muttered.

Miroku's face fell.

"Inuyasha, all I am saying is keep the windows intact!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed as he pulled the boards off with ease. Soon light poured into the large room.

"You can feel free to dream, Miroku," Sango said dryly.

"I guess I just need someone to dream _with_," he said with a laugh, though it sounded a bit forced.

Sango rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'll be happy to help you as long as you keep you hands to yourself."

"Of course."

Miroku went off to inspect the rest of the castle.

Sango easily helped Inuyasha pry off the rest of the boards. Inuyasha brushed the dust off his hands, stepping back to look and make sure it looked better.

The room improved tenfold with more light. You could now see the intricate woodworking—very unusual, detailed pieces depicting the artist's view on how the world was created, how the demons and the humans came into existence and how at first things were peaceful, but something had caused a great rift to form between the two. It was not clear what…maybe they would need to research it more in depth.

Kagome, now in full-blown remodel mode, grabbed her big yellow bag and beckoned Inuyasha. "We need to go back to my time. We can get things for Miroku and Sango to take care of this place. I think we have better cleaning tools that will make the jobs hundreds of times easier than it has to be…"

"And I suppose you want me to carry most of it?"

"I can carry it, but since you're _so strong_ and offered, you can!" Kagome smiled.

"Hey—wait! I didn't offer!" But Inuyasha, though he wouldn't admit it, had, in a way, offered.

Miroku looked out the newly opened windows. He could see out into a decrepit courtyard. The bushes and ponds and flower had been abandoned long ago and were just begging for release—if you looked closely you could see life _forcing_ itself up out of the parched ground. Little seedlings and sprouts were pushing up out of the earth, wanting their own chance at a real life.

It was an absolutely amazing place and Miroku hoped Sango wouldn't mind living here with him.

"Isn't it so enchanting?" Sango had appeared next to him. "Who would've thought Naraku could live in a place like this? It's such a shame that it's fallen to pieces…"

"I must admit it looks better without being surrounded by dark clouds, but it definitely needs some work."

Sango snorted. "That's an understatement..."

"So what do you want to do here Sango?" Miroku inquired.

"I don't know, as long as I'm happy." Miroku stared at Sango's profile for a moment. He was relieved to see that at least maybe a bit of the weight of the world had been removed from her shoulders. He knew it pained her greatly to let Kohaku go, but at least he was in a better place.

"Well, it is your choice. I am _sure_ to be busy," Miroku said, trying to lighten his own mood.

Sango leaned against him. "We'll be busy together." As much as she hated to admit it, but Sango felt like she, too, could relax a little now that Naraku was gone and her brother happy.

"How? Do you now want to be a priestess?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No, but I'll still be by your side. I'll think about the priestess thing, but I can't make any promises. I don't want to let go of all my roots … I still want to be a demon slayer."

"You would be lovely priestess, you know… but now I need to make an alter for the fire room." Miroku wandered off.

"Do what you wish."


	2. Chapter Two

Don't own.

Ancestry Chapter Two

Standing in Kagome's entryway, Inuyasha asked,"Kagome, what all do we need?" Kagome always brought back a lot, and he needed to prepare himself before seeing the great mass she would create and, inevitably, make him carry. Not that he truly minded—he was a hanyou, after all, and his strength was abundant—but he felt like a mule sometimes.

"Well… we could get a broom, priest and priestess robes, watering cans… things that are needed for a shrine. We should probably bring back plenty of wood brightener, liquid and bar soap, sponges, rags, buckets for hauling water, mops, maybe a portable (and obviously cordless) vacuum cleaner for the tapestries and rugs, some fresh futons, probably cooking utensils since I doubt there is many good cookware here, probably some rebuilding tools and wood… umm… that's probably it for now!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, not even recognising half of the stuff she listed, but the he shrugged. He didn't care, as long as she packed it. "Well? Get the stuff already!"

"Oh, right…" she said and started rounding everything in a big pile in the middle of the floor, hoping she had most of it in the house—she really didn't want to go shopping. (After all, if she went shopping, what would she do with Inuyasha? Leave him here to defend for himself, or try to control him while she went from isle to isle in a market? Dilemma, dilemma.)

"Do you think Miroku will get Sango to be a priestess?" Kagome asked casually.

"Oh, I know he will," the half-demon said matter-of-factly.

"_How_, is what I really want to know…"

"Oh, he'll just keep bugging her and bugging her 'til she complies. As usual."

"Like he couldn't sweet talk her into it!" said Kagome.

"Well, he probably could, but Sango wouldn't fall as easy as annoying her would."

"Still, then she'd be happier. Being a priestess isn't easy."

"I wouldn't know," Inuyasha snorted.

"Well of course not—hanyou can't be priests!" retorted Kagome.

"I was more on the line of not knowing about being a priestess, but, no they can't be priests either."

"Especially since seals are supposed to stop them," she said slyly.

"Key words there: supposed to. Your grandfather's are nothing but a waste of parchment."

"You said no seals were strong enough to hold you—including Miroku's!" Kagome was insulted.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I don't want to argue with you right now so can you get the supplies?"

"First take it back!" she demanded.

"Sorry," though he didn't mean it.

There was a loud ruckus from outside and Kagome knew instantly her family had returned from whatever little outing they had been on.

"Gramps, Mom, Souta I'm back, Inuyasha is with me!"

"Kagome!" said her Grandpa.

"**INUYASHA**!" cried Souta, so happy to see him again.

Inuyasha braced himself to be tackled by his one-man fan club.

Souta fell into him. "You're back!"

"Err... Yeah. For a couple hours..." Inuyasha tried to pry the boy off.

Souta wouldn't let go.

"We are starting a shrine back in the Warring States Era so we decided to get a few things," explained Kagome.

"A 'few things'?" Kagome's mother muttered, looking at the ever-growing pile that was cautiously tilting to one side, the large futons the only things supporting it.

"Ah, wonderful!" Her grandpa approved, completely ignoring his daughter's comment.

"Yeah, wonderful." Inuyasha continued pulling at the kid. "I'll make you a deal, you let go and I'll watch a movie with you."

Souta instantly let go. Oh, to watch a movie with his hero!

"Sorry Kagome, I'll help you in a few hours or so."

"Yeah sure, that's okay. Gramps know exactly what we need."

Inuyasha nodded and let Souta lead him to go watch a movie. "What're we watching?"

"You can pick!" Souta said proudly.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the large selection. He went for one that seemed kind of cool, _Laputa:_ _Castle in the Sky_. "This." he said pointing.

"Okay!" Souta popped the VHS into the VCR. He plopped down next to Inuyasha on the floor (Inuyasha refused to sit on the couch ever since it ate his foot, though Kagome insists it just slid behind the cushions). Souta was so proud to be sitting next to a hero like Inuyasha.

-----

Miroku finished the alter for the fire room. "This will be great for meditation!"

Sango was sweeping around the main hall with a broom she found in a back room, though its bristles were frayed and seemed to be going in every direction but towards the ground.

"Sango, are you cleaning this entire place?" Miroku was shocked.

"Trying to, anyway," Sango muttered. Apparently, Miroku had no time to pick up a rag and dust.

"Well, you could become a priestess," he said.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Keep trying Miroku."

"Anyway, I have to go get tools to fix the steps, roof and other parts of the castle damaged in the battle."

"Okay, don't hurt yourself," Sango said jokingly, winking at him.

"If you hear a thud, don't worry it's only me falling off the roof." Miroku laughed.

"All right, I won't call any healers then." She smiled playfully at him and went back to cleaning.

_Sango would make a great priestess, why can't she see it? _Miroku thought to himself.

Sango shook her head. That monk would keep nagging at her 'til she became a priestess, she knew it.

The plants outside Naraku's castle were tuning brown. Miroku brushed a finger over a leaf to a plant he couldn't identify and it crumpled under his light touch, the rest of the leaves and stalk following soon after. He frowned at the depressing visual. Maybe he'd get a chance to see Sango watering the depleted plants?

Sango decided she cleaned everything within her reach, so she grabbed a wooden bucket and proceeded to go water all those poor dying greenery (though right now it was more like brownery).

Miroku stopped patching the roof so he could just watch her.

Sango filled up the bucket and walked around to find the plants in the most need, which happened to be right in front of Miroku. She bent over at the waist and watered the plants, unaware of the attention she was getting. She didn't notice it, but she even started cooing to the dead plants, quietly urging them to grow big leaves and pretty flowers. She instantly stopped when she realised what she was doing.

Miroku nearly lost footing by not paying attention but what he most wanted to see was her face.

Sango walked around, watering all the plants, and ended up right in front of Miroku, on the other side of where she'd started. She smiled at Miroku and gave him a little wave before leaning over and watering the rest.

The plants almost seemed to react instantly to the well-needed water, but maybe it was just her imagination.

Miroku blushed, but he started patching the roof and steps; and now he and Sango could maybe spend a little time together as it was now sunset and no more work outdoors could be done comfortably without the proper lighting.

"This place really cleans up nice, Miroku," Sango exclaimed as she looked around from her position seated next to him.

"Yes, I wonder if _I_ do," he laughed.

"I'm sure you do, too, Miroku."

"You are always beautiful."

A little taken aback at the sudden mark of admiration, Sango replied,"You are always complimenting." She smiled when he'd called her beautiful. "And you're handsome, too."

"Handsome, like a priest. Do you really think I can pull this off Sango?"

"I know so."

"Even without a priestess?" he asked.

"Who says you don't have a priestess?"

"You don't want to be one and don't think Kagome would."

Sango frowned. "I'm trying to say I'll be _your_ priestess you idiot."

"Oh, I know you'll be a great one, you are so good with all people, Sango!" Miroku had a huge smile on his face.

Sango smiled back. it seemed she had been doing that a lot lately. "You are too nice for your own good, Miroku."

"I am? How?"

"You're sweet, charming..." Sango blushed a deep pink. The same colour as her kimono, Miroku noted as he leaned just a touch closer…

"If you want I can go back to my lecherous self," he suggested.

"Do as you please Miroku." Sango whispered into his ear before capturing his lips in a soft kiss, not quite sure what had come over her. She pulled back, ready to apologise for her outburst before Miroku silenced her.

Miroku grabbed the small of her back with his left hand and undid her hair with his right hand, runnin his hand though it. His right hand, now free of his kazaana, moved so freely through her dark hair. He was surprised at how smooth it was. He imagined that there really had not been many opportunities for her to properly wash in a while.

Sango wrapped her arms around his strong neck, he eyes wide and innocent, looking into his, hoping that maybe the words she was searching for were hidden deep in his dark pools.

"I love you, Miroku," Sango said suddenly, the words finally finding their way to her tongue. She was shocked at how _right_ the words sounded.

"Sango, you are a goddess divine, the goddess of beauty and love, and the woman I love." (1)

"Oh, Miroku, you speak too many words, and don't kiss enough."

"I am sorry my dear goddess of beauty." He kissed her.

Sango kissed him back, all-too-happy with her newly announced love.

The soft, delicate touches of their lips and hands sent shivers down her back and Sango's whole body ached for more.

-----

(2) Inuyasha's ear was twitching and he sniffed. Then he cried out, "Kiss already!" at the TV.

"Do you like my sister?" Souta suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sniffed again and turned to the boy seated next to him.

"Do you like my sister, you know… Kagome?"

Inuyasha huffed. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know something about her you don't," he said.

"And that is...?"

"Can't tell you unless you answer my question."

"Playing hard ball, eh? Well," Inuyasha looked around, "Fine I do like her, now tell me."

"I'm not sure but I think she likes you too. Every time she comes home she talks about you."

Inuyasha grinned. "I'll be back, kid. Call me if they kiss," Inuyasha said, gesturing to the two on screen. With that, he went to find Kagome.

"Thanks gramps, this is going to be really helpful!" said Kagome, packing her backpack.

"Oh _Ka. Go. Me._ I know something you don—okay, well, you know, but you don't know I know."

"Inuyasha, we'll have to spend tonight here," said Kagome, not really paying attention.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "I won't mind that."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, Dad, dinner's ready!" called Kagome's mom.

"Dinner? What are we having?"

"Soup, and I made some ramen noodles. Kagome told me how much you like them!" Her mother smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" Inuyasha sat down at the table and started playing with the soup, swirling it around, moving bits and pieces around. "Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha had leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I think my soup's trying to tell me something." Inuyasha pointed to the bowl.

Kagome looked at it. "Where?" she asked.

Inuyasha had eaten all the bits until it spelled out "Inu luvs Kag". Okay, so he couldn't really spell love, he tried his hardest with the damn American food. (3)

"Inuyasha..." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha turned to her, smiling.

"I agree with your soup," she smiled.

"What about this?" He moved Inu and Kag around so it now read "Kag luvs Inu".

"Yep! That too." She grinned.

Inuyasha smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek. It's not like he was going to go into a full-on make-out scene in front of her family!

"I knew this would happen," said gramps as he shook his head.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the geezer. "You have a problem with me, old man?"

Gramps glared at him.

"Inuyasha, Gramps, stop. Inuyasha is a good hanyou. He has saved me many times, and he likes humans, Gramps," said Kagome.

"Most humans." Inuyasha muttered before stuffing his face full of ramen.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

Gramps mumbled.

Inuyasha continued to ignore her. "Thanks for the good food Higurashi-san."

"You're welcome, anytime Inuyasha," Mama Higurashi said.

Inuyasha smiled, then turned to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "I like your cooking better," so only she could hear.

Kagome smiled. "I learned it all from her," she whispered back. Inuyasha got to finally sleep in a real bed that night. Kagome slept in her bed—this was the only luxury she really missed about her time. Inuyasha had only slept in a "real bed" once before, and it had bothered him then, and bothered him now. He much preferred a nice, stiff tree to sit in.

-----

**NOTES:**

(1) Okay, seriously. I'm sorry at how cheesy that is. But I'm changing so many of Laura's words in this revamping (adding countless details and rearranging so many things), I don't want to change this. But I do need to apologise. X.x

(2) I'm not happy with this whole Inuyasha-Souta scene. But it's probably pretty important. XD (I can't remember … I'm putting these in as I edit. O.o) Inuyasha full-blown, out of this dimension out of character, and it bothers me severely. But whatever.

(3) … uhhh… it's alphabet soup. Shit, that's corny. But, dude, I was like eleven or twelve! Give me a damn break. XD


	3. Chapter Three

Don't own!!

Ancestry Chapter Three

The next morning came early for Miroku. He had lit a roaring fire in the fire room and at the moment he was meditating, and Sango couldn't find him.

Sango was slowly walking around the entire house. Not a trace of him anywhere. She'd searched high and low through to whole place. She knew where he probably was, but if he was there, she didn't want to disturb him.

"Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" said Miroku.

Sango plopped down in what looked to be the kitchen. It was the one of the few places she had managed to easily clean without Kagome bringing back supplies, but it wasn't in good order for cooking. The pots were rusted and no chopsticks in sight, let along any knives or spices or a single bag of rice!

It did have bit of food Sango couldn't recognise due to the decay, though the orchard out back had many trees. Hopefully they would bear fruit soon—if she could recall, they had already been budding while others had tiny fruits already on them the day before. Any day now…

Sango, reluctantly, stood up to make some food. No, rephrase that, go out in search of food because Naraku didn't eat... normal, _people_ food.

"Sango?" called Miroku, coming out of his meditation.

"Hmm?"

Miroku had come to a perfect conclusion for the name of the shrine.

"What is it, Miroku... honey?" Sango added the "honey" for effect. "Ah, beautiful goddess! I have a name for our shrine, but I will change it if you don't like it."

"What is it, love?"

Miroku looked at Sango waiting for her to say something.

"Well? Don't make me ask you again, what is it?"

"Oh! the Higurashi Shrine. Higurashi because of the time it was finished (4)… You look different." He noticed Sango's hair was up much higher and folded, and she was wearing a different, though still casual kimono.

"Oh, do I look bad?" Sango looked herself up and down. "Anyway, I think that's a wonderful name, Miroku!"

"No I just never saw you so… matronly."

"Oh, I just thought I'd try something different," Sango said absently.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"With what?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just going to go look for some food, you're welcome to join me."

"I'd be happy to carry the basket for you if you pick the fruit," Miroku offered.

"Okay. Deal." Sango handed him the basket. "Where to look? Where to look..."

"Over there look apples, pears, and peaches! I haven't seen this kind of fruit in a long time!" (5)

"Wow..." Sango ran over and grabbed an apple. "They're so ripe! Just yesterday they were budding!"

"Well, let's put plenty in the basket!" Miroku said.

Sango started throwing the fruit into the basket, but not hard enough to bruise them. "This is great!" Sango laughed. She had picked several of the apples off the tree, leaving the rest so that they would last longer and moved onto peaches. She was drawn by the sweet and tangy scent flowing all throughout the orchard, not having smelt such aromatic flavours in such a long time.

However, Miroku was eating practically everything Sango picked; but unfortunately, she never looked back to notice.

"Hey, Miroku? How many do we have?" he called, barely looking over her shoulder.

"Umm plenty," he replied.

"How much is plenty?" Sango's hand froze.

"About 20," he said.

"Oh, okay." Sango started to pick a few more fruits, thinking about the many fruit dishes they could make when Kagome returned with the proper makings. "There, that should be enough."

When they got back to the castle the basket was empty and Sango was baffled.

"Miroku? Where's our food?" she asked, quickly checking the basket for a large hole, but there was none.

Miroku turned red with embarrassment.

"You ate them?" Her mouthed dropped open when he nodded in affirmation.

"I like fruit Sango," he said as if he only had 2 pieces.

"I'll give you fruit!" Sango exclaimed, making a cracking noise with her knuckles.

Miroku got redder. "I was really hungry," he said.

"Really, _**REALLY**_ hungry, _eh_?" Sango rolled her eyes and took the basket to pick some more fruit, leaving him behind her, refusing to look at him for wasting such precious fruits.

Miroku followed her like a loyal puppy, "I'll pick the fruit and you hold the basket!" he said.

"Like heck!" Sango laughed over her shoulder. "There won't be any fruit to put in the basket!"

"I promise! This way you can watch me!" he offered.

"Fine, fine." Sango begrudgingly agreed.

Miroku wanted to spend all his time with Sango and was willing to do hard work to get special time with her.

"Start picking fruit, monk man."

Miroku didn't eat a single piece, and was a very efficient worker, surprising Sango greatly.

-----

Kagome said goodbye to her family, promising her safe return later that week and went down the well.

Inuyasha followed Kagome out to the well.

"Sango and Miroku could use animals, too bad we can't get them any," sighed Kagome.

"Why not?"

"We'd need money, Inuyasha, and there aren't nearly as many evil demons around since we defeated Naraku and retrieved the jewel shards."

"Well, how can we _get_ money?"

"That is just it, _I don't know_! Plus, they only need a few chickens and a cow, for eggs and milk, everything else they can get."

"Well, we can't really fit a cow through the well..."

"My shrine doesn't even have a cow!" said Kagome. "We buy milk and eggs at the store like most people!"

"I'm sure we can find a cow or two in a near-by village."

"But we should do something to earn it no one will give us a cow. Perhaps we should ask Kaede-sama to give us some advice," suggested Kagome.

"That'll work."

"Well, let's head there before we go see Miroku and Sango."

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to Kaede's village by noon.

Inuyasha looked around. "There's some cows over there," he said, indicating cows in a pasture before they continued there way up to Kaede-baba's.

"Kaede-sama!" called Kagome.

Kaede walked over of her hut. "Aye, child. What ye be needin'?" (6)

"Well, you remember Miroku and Sango, right? They are opening a shrine at Naraku's ex-castle and I got them some supplies, but they need some animals, like a cow and some chickens, also they may need some seeds for vegetables," Kagome explained. "I just don't know how we could get them."

"Well, could Miroku not scam someone out of them again?" Kaede wasn't actually suggesting this, but Miroku scammed enough people she thought she could at least make a joke out of it.

"Miroku wants to be a priest now." Kagome giggled. "I think he couldn't scam anyone!"

"Aye. Well, I think I may be able to help ye out. The village has plenty of cows and chickens, I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping ye out."

"Thank you, Kaede!" Kagome hugged her. Soon she, Inuyasha, three chickens, and a cow were on their way to Naraku's former castle.

"Isn't this great, Inuyasha?" said Kagome as one of the chickens flapped in her arms making feathers go every where.

She side-stepped a large mud puddle, but Inuyasha and the cow, along with two other chickens, went on through it. The cow stopped just after the puddle, trying to eat a green patch of grass on the side of the dusty rode.

Inuyasha was trying to pull the cow along, pulling on the lead but trying not to pull so hard anything broke. "You stubborn son of a—"at that moment the cow started to move again. "Yeah, great."

The chickens Kagome was holding we perfectly calm. An hour later they made it to the castle, the sun high and beaming down upon them all.

"Miroku, Sango—we're back!"

Sango walked out and saw the two. "Oh, wow! Where'd you _get_ these?" Then she looked to Inuyasha. "He didn't steal them, did he?"

"Feh, course not!"

"Kaede's village donated them to you and Miroku." Kagome laughed.

"Oh, welcome back." Miroku grinned from ear to ear as he stepped out of the castle, drawn by the loud-mouthed cow mooing. "Where did these animals come from? Inuyasha, did you protect a village from a '_dark cloud_'?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There were given to you by Kaede's village, not conned."

"Well, we have some fruit now if you're hungry," Miroku offered and he took the frightened chicken from Inuyasha that calmed down instantly as he held it.

"Just give me food."

Sango laughed and rolled her eyes and threw Kagome and Inuyasha an apple.

The chickens and cow were put away quickly, back into the small barn behind the large building where hay and feed had probably been left by the owner of the castle before Naraku killed them and overtook it.

"I have a lot of things I brought for you," said Kagome.

"Oh, thank you Kagome! That's very nice of you." Sango looked to Miroku.

"I brought priest and priestess robes, some talismans, a watering can a metal bucket, a pot for boiling, plenty of cleaning supplies, let's see, ah, vegetable seeds, ramen—Inuyasha don't touch it—and some medicines!" said Kagome.

"Ramen? Oh, c'mon! Just a little bite!"

"It's for _them_, Inuyasha! Plus, it's not even cooked!" reprimanded Kagome.

"You could always cook it..." Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't going to win.

"Thanks again, Kagome, you didn't have to get us all this stuff, though I'm happy you did," Sango added as she shifted through the many items and came across a big box of stuff. Wow, Inuyasha won't be happy when he sees this all ramen.

"My grandfather said you need it all, by the way you aren't just going to call this 'The Shrine' are you? Does it have a name yet?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yeah, Miroku thought of it, it's really good! Tell them Miroku."

"Well, after we fixed everything, cleaned it, and made the fire room it was nightfall so we named it the Higurashi Shrine," said Miroku proudly.

Kagome moved her mouth—she was dumbstruck. There was nothing she could say and her face showed it.

"Kagome? Do you not like it? …I like it," asked Miroku.

Inuyasha, also knowing Kagome's last name, let his jaw drop.

"I...I..." She was in disbelief.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Are you sick?" Sango pressed the back of her hand under Kagome's bangs to feel the younger teen's forehead to test for a fever.

She shook her head no, and was hoping Inuyasha would do something she was still in shock!

"Um, Miroku?" Inuyasha started, "Do you know 'Higurashi' is Kagome's last name?"

"That's quite the coincidence," he replied, not making the connection.

"_NO_! I live at the Higurashi Shrine in _my time_!" explained Kagome.

Sango's eyes went side to side then she looked to Miroku for an explanation.

"Perhaps we should change it if that's going to be your shrine, Kagome," said Miroku.

Inuyasha was silent, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think the _name_ is the problem," she said.

"Then what's the problem?" Sango asked.

"Think about it Sango. If I live at the Higurashi Shrine in my time and you live here now...," said Kagome.

Sango looked to Miroku. "You mean I'm gonna have his kids?" Sango, for once being selfish, passed up the fact that Kagome was her great-great-great so on and so forth granddaughter

"It's possible," said Miroku.

Sango turned back to Kagome. "Scary thought...well... not _that_ scary as of the fact I love him, but the fact I'm standing right in front of an heir to my fortune!"

Inuyasha HAD to ask, "What _fortune_?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Why, my good looks, of course!"

"She _is_ a goddess of beauty," said Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, are you alright? You haven't talked in a while, that's very unusual of you..."

"I just can't believe I'm looking at my ancestors, Miroku, Sango." She smirked.

Miroku gave her a sort of fatherly smile.

Inuyasha snickered lightly. In between fits of laughter he managed to say, "Miroku, you dog! You groped her!"

Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku, ignoring Inuyasha's extreme rudeness.

"We have been though so much and never knew." He laughed.

"Inuyasha pipe down!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped and stood up, brushing the invisible dust from his haori.

"I can't believe it! I helped start my family's home!"

"You are way too perky," Inuyasha said.

Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff. "So what will the both of you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have the Shikon Jewel and Naraku is beaten," Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Kagome has the jewel."

"Well, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked,

"What?! Why's everyone asking ME?! I was the psychotic one who wanted to become full demon! Leave me outta this!"

"We know," said Miroku

"Do you still want that?" asked Kagome.

"Not... really..."

"Then what are we going to do with the jewel?"

"I don't know," said Sango.

"I REALLY don't know," added Inuyasha.

"We can't let anything happen to it this time," Kagome said.

"I know, just don't expect me to come up with any brilliant plans."

"It seems so small now doesn't it?" asked Miroku, looking at the pearl of a jewel resting lightly in Kagome's palm, the sun glimmering off it and giving the usually pinkish-purple jewel a warm, orange hue.

"Kinda." Sango nodded. "Yeah."

"I mean look at it. So many humans, hanyou, and youkai died for that. A small stone… so small," said Miroku.

"We get it Miroku, now shut up and come up with an idea," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I have everything I want, but we cannot wish that Naraku never existed," he said.

"Hmm..." Sango had no idea.

"Actually we should wish Naraku was never created!" said Kagome.

"But then all the bad demons we killed in pursuit of the jewel and to kill Naraku would poof back into existence," Inuyasha added intelligently.

"That's not the biggest problem, we would never meet."

"Very true. How about all the BAD things that happened 'cause of him?" Sango suggested.

"_Those_ we could erase form history," offered Kagome.

"This is so confusing," Inuyasha whined.

"Well, we could always make Sesshomaru a hanyou!" said Miroku humorously.

Inuyasha grinned. "Can we?"

"It is a possibility—anything is," Miroku mentioned.

"Kagome? Please? Oh, better. _Human_."

"No, we only get one wish!" she said.

"But devastating Sesshomaru would be _SOOO_ fun!"

"And so would ending world hunger!"

"But that would be '_oh my heart feels so nice!_' fun, making Sesshomaru a hanyou or human would be '_HAHAHAHA_'fun! Y'know,'_Take that for all the years of torment_'fun"

"Perhaps we should just whish the jewel into non-existence, or back into your body, Kagome, that would be the best place for it," said Miroku.

"But that's NO fun!"

"In my body again?" she asked.

"You will continue to go back and see your family and see us as well," Miroku said. "Plus no evil demons will get to it! Don't you agree, Sango?"

"I agree, defiantly."

Inuyasha was busy pouting over not being able to see his brother as a hanyou.

"I wish this jewel was inside me once again," said Kagome. The jewel glowed brightly once again and took its place inside her and she fainted.

Sango ran to Kagome's side and helped her up. Inuyasha, being the stubborn dog he is, continued pouting but kept his eyes on Kagome in case something happened.

Kagome looked in pain even though she was unconscious.

Inuyasha stopped pouting and went over to Kagome. "Hey? Hey, Kagome? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly opened "Inuyasha, you're real? It hasn't been a dream." She smiled.

"No, of course not. How could _**I**_ be a dream?"

"It's just that the jewel confused me."

"Oh." Inuyasha said _so_ intelligently.

"So everything is finally perfect, if Sango will be my wife and priestess," said Miroku.

Sango smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, say yes," he said.

"Yes."

Miroku quickly went back inside and changed into his robes and Sango into hers as well. They looked absolutely perfect together. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand.

"You look... great?" Inuyasha wasn't used to giving compliments, but and the jerk Kagome gave to his hand he knew he had to give at least some encouraging words.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Miroku bowed.

"Er... you're welcome." Then Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "I said the right thing, didn't I?" Kagome nodded.

Sango beamed. She felt so clean in theses robes.

Kagome nodded. "You two will be great at this!"

"Thank you, Kagome!"

"Perhaps we should go," she said.

"We would like to have you with us Kagome," smiled Miroku.

"I'd be happy to stay," Inuyasha said. "Wherever Kagome is, I am."

"Then please stay with us. We can even have Shippo with us, he is still with Kaede," said Miroku. The had left the little runt with the old miko so that he would not be in any danger.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he shook his head furiously. "Not Shippo."

"Oh Inuyasha, this place is huge—you'll never run into him!" Kagome laughed.

"He's loud enough; I'll be able to hear him."

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome in her 'there-is-no-way-you'll-win-this-one' voice.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is one of those 'Damned if I do, Damned if I don't' situations, isn't it?"

"Looks like," said Sango.

"We can go get Shippo tomorrow," said Kagome.

**The End**

Well, it's still alright, isn't it? I add loads of detail and changed a lot of the words around, so I hope its better! I also fixed a lot of Laura's grammar mistakes, and even some of my own! I'd like to explain my theory on the whole "Miroku and Sango are Kagome's ancestors". One or two of you commented that if the Higurashi shrine Miroku named is the Higurashi shrine Kagome lives in in our time, then that would imply Naraku's castle is right next to the well. Actually, I figure that at some point this castle Miroku and Sango are residing in gets burned down or a natural disaster takes it down or something, and they relocate and build a smaller shrine. After all, Kagome's not living in a castle now, now is she? And as for the fact that Higurashi is Kagome's last name… well, I figure that Sango and Miroku's grandchildren/great grandchildren or what have you just adopted the name of the shrine, "Higurashi", as their family name. Because as of now, in the ear in which Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, etc live in, last names are none too common (AKA they don't have them.) Anyway, that's just MY theory. I don't know about Laura's. :D Have a great day, all of you!!

(4) I believe in the English dub, they call it the Sunset Shrine, but Higurashi means sunset, just so you know. ……….. last time I checked. Which was three years ago. Translations don't change, do they?

(5) I have no viable proof that there were such fruit trees in this era. Ask Laura, she wrote it. -.-

(6) No, I didn't make a very good Kaede-baba. What little girl could? (Hell, I probably couldn't now…)


End file.
